The fic without a name
by The Mysterious Flower Girl
Summary: I really have no idea why I wrote this. Oh, and I do LOVE Tidus...maybe just a tad too much? ^_^


The fic without a name  
  
By TMFG  
-------------------------------  
Also known as "The horribly cruel to Tidus fanfic"  
  
Also known as "Doesn't Tidus look cute when he is angry?"  
  
Also known as "The Amazing Fluffypooko!"  
  
Also known as-  
  
Auron: Aheeeeeeeeeeeeem  
  
*glare* Ok, fine, I'll start the fic.  
------------------------------  
  
TMFG: It was a beautiful day.  
  
Tidus: Yup! ^_^  
  
TMFG:However, Tidus had accidentally wandered off from the party and was  
lost in a deep forest.  
  
Tidus: That doesn't sound good.  
  
TMFG:It isn't. Tidus didn't think it sounded good.  
  
Tidus: I think the readers have already established that.  
  
TMFG:Wait, did you just say 'established'?  
  
Tidus: Uh huh *nod*  
  
TMFG:0.o; Um...moving on...  
  
Tidus: Are you insulting me?  
  
TMFG:No.  
  
Tidus: Yes you are.  
  
TMFG:No, I'm not.  
  
Tidus: Yes you are.  
  
TMFG:AND then Tidus was attacked by a fiend with 999,999,999,999 HP!!!  
  
Tidus: That's not fair!  
  
TMFG:You brought it upon yourself!  
  
Fiend: Um, excuse me, but could we hurry this up. I have a kid I need to pick  
up out of daycare, and I'm planning to get my nails done.  
  
Tidus/TMFG: 0.o;  
  
Tidus: You really ought to pick your fiends better...  
  
TMFG: It was the best I could do on short notice!  
  
Fiend: Like, hellooooo!  
  
TMFG: Um, right. The fiend attacked Tidus and stole something very dear from him.  
  
Tidus: Not my Miss Fluffypooko!!!  
  
TMFG:......what did you say?  
  
Tidus: *blush* Nothing.  
  
TMFG: Miss Fluffywhata?  
  
Tidus: I said it was nothing!!!  
  
TMFG: Er, right. Scratch that last part. The fiend attacked, but in mid air it was suddenly  
struck down by a thundaga spell.  
  
Lulu: *hand held out* And my work here....is done *fades away*  
  
Tidus: 0.o;  
  
TMFG: ^_^ A guest appearance!  
  
Tidus: This fic is totally pointless you know. All you are going to get is flames.  
  
TMFG: HOWEVER, another fiend came and killed Tidus.  
  
Tidus: WHAT?!  
  
TMFG: Ok, didn't kill him...but it seriously MAIMED him ^_^  
  
Tidus: You're sick you know tha- *is attacked* Gaah! Ahhhh! Help me! Mommy! Yevon!  
Somebody! No, that's my spleen! Ah, what's this red stuff? It hurts! I think I see double   
stuffed oreos! Ah, I'm in pain!!!  
  
TMFG: That will be all thank you. ^_^  
  
Fiend: Sure thing. Same time next Sunday?  
  
TMFG: You betcha! ^_^  
  
Tidus: The pink chocobos taste like marshmallooooows...@.@  
  
TMFG: Then suddenly out of nowhere, a X-potion healed Tidus.  
  
Tidus: I hate you. *glare*  
  
TMFG: You're cute when you glare. ^_^  
  
Tidus: Wait...you're doing all these evil sadistic things just because you think  
I'm CUTE?  
  
TMFG: Pretty much.   
  
Tidus: ... *poses* Not that I can't BLAME you ^_^  
  
TMFG: And then a chocobo came out from the bushes, and pecked Tidus until  
he was down to 1 HP.  
  
Tidus: I hate you again...  
  
TMFG: And then, Yuffie Kisaragi appeared...  
  
Tidus: Hey, you're kinda cute!  
  
TMFG: ...And mugged him.  
  
Yuffie: Mwa ha ha ha ha! *runs away, falls down a cliff,and is carried away by a river*  
Oh, well! I still go his gil! ^_^ *is carried away downstream*  
  
Tidus: That's it! *goes into overdrive*  
  
TMFG: 0_0  
  
Tidus: Wa ha ha! You're scared of me now, huh! Well now it's time for you  
to take your own medicine! Bwa ha ha ha! I fear nothing! Yevon eats my  
shorts! Gah ha ha ha! *twirling around sword maniacally*  
  
TMFG: And as Tidus raved on, he did not notice that the author was getting away.  
  
Tidus: I heard that.  
  
TMFG: No you didn't.   
  
Tidus: ...I didn't?  
  
TMFG: Nope ^_^  
  
Tidus: Oh. Hey, wait a minute!  
  
TMFG: *Will be back in five minutes*  
  
Tidus: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
Tidus jumped awake, and realized that he was back in his own bed.  
He looked around to make sure no one was there, and pulled out a doll  
from under his pillow, hugging it tightly. "Oh, Miss Fluffypooko, it was all  
just a dream," he said, a smile overtaking his face.  
  
TMFG: BWAHAHAHA! *falls over* I knew you had a Miss Fluffypooko!! *points while  
laughing*  
  
Tidus: *curses*  
  
THE END.  
  
....and I know you're all happy it is. ^_^; 


End file.
